pflegeabcwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Pflegeplanung - Langfassung
Das Ausfüllen des Formulars Pflegeplanung umfasst fünf Teilschritte … … der Pflegeplan … Die Durchführung der Pflege ist darin aber der entscheidende sechste Teilschritt. entsprechender Wikipedia-Artikel (Stand 1. Jan. 2013) Für einen ersten Überblich wird auch dies genügen: Pflegeplanung, kurz gefasst ! Das Sechs-Phasen-Modell nach Fiechter und Meier Nach dem am weitesten verbreiteten Sechs-Phasen-Modell von Fiechter und Meier besteht die Pflegeplanung aus folgenden Schritten: # Informationen sammeln # Fähigkeiten und Pflegeprobleme beschreiben # Pflegeziele gewichten und festlegen # Pflegemaßnahmen planen (evtl. bereits als täglicher Zeitplan) # Pflege durchführen und dokumentieren # Erfolg der Pflege bewerten (Evaluation) Die Informationssammlung und die Auswahl der Pflegeziele Im ersten Schritt des Pflegeprozesses, der Informationssammlung oder Assessment, werden alle verfügbaren pflegerelevanten Informationen erfasst, die dazu dienen den Pflegebedarf des Pflegeempfängers zu ermitteln. Hierzu gehören neben den sogenannten Stammdaten, der physische und psychische Zustand sowie die Lebensgewohnheiten des Pflegebedürftigen. Checklisten und verschiedene Pflegeassessmentinstrumente können eingesetzt werden, um weitere Daten zu erheben. Zusätzliche Informationsquellen sind beispielsweise Angaben der Angehörigen, vorangegangene Pflegeverlaufspläne, die medizinische Krankengeschichte und Beobachtungen anderer Berufsgruppen. Darauf aufbauend werden Pflegeprobleme sowie Ressourcen ermittelt und dokumentiert um den Ist-Zustand festzustellen. Lebensbereiche in denen keine pflegerische Intervention notwendig ist, haben dementsprechend keine Zielorientierung zur Folge und werden in der Praxis nicht in die Pflegeplanung einbezogen.Vgl. hierzu Kerstin Menker: Pflegetheorie und -praxis. Elsevier,Urban&FischerVerlag, 2006, ISBN 3-437-47930-X, S. 104 oder Dagmar Wiederhold: Checklisten AEDL. Elsevier,Urban&FischerVerlag, 2007, ISBN 3-437-28100-3, S. 3–5 Ausgehend von den erkannten Pflegeproblemen werden vom Pflegbedürftigen selbst, der Pflegekraft oder auch Angehörigen Pflegeziele definiert, die sich an den Schwerpunkten der in der Anamnese ermittelten Pflegeprobleme orientieren und entsprechende Pflegeprioritäten festlegen.Jean Heath, Gladys M. Law: Krankenpflege nach Maß. Eine praktische Einführung in das Thema "Krankenpflegeprozeß - was ist das?", Evaluation, Qualitätsmanagement, Pflegeplanung im Bereich der Pflege. 1988, DBfK (Hrsg.), S. 32 Diese Pflegeziele stellen den Soll-Zustand dar. Unterschieden werden kann dabei nach Fiechtner und Meier in Fernziele, die langfristig erreicht werden sollen und Nahziele, die in absehbarer Zeit erreicht werden können oder einen Teilschritt hin zu einem Fernziel darstellen können.E. Rath, U. Biesenthal: Pflegeplanung und Pflegedokumentation. In: Pflegezeitschrift, Kohlhammer, Ausg. 12/1994, Jg. 47, ISSN 0945-1129, S. 2-13 Unabhängig von dieser Einteilung sollen alle Ziele so formuliert werden, dass sie ein realistisches, erreichbares und objektiv überprüfbares Pflegeergebnis beschreiben. Dies beinhaltet neben einer konkreten Beschreibung des Ziels die Setzung eines zeitlichen Rahmens für die Überprüfung der Zielerreichung. Inhalte eines Pflegeziels können beispielsweise das Verhalten, Können und Fähigkeiten, die Entwicklung sowie das Wissen des Pflegebedürftigen sein oder seinen körperlichen Zustand beziehungsweise messbare Veränderungen betreffen. Kerstin Menker: Pflegetheorie und -praxis. Elsevier,Urban&FischerVerlag, 2006, ISBN 3-437-47930-X, S. 103–104 Beispiele für ein definiertes Pflegeziel nach dem in Deutschland verbreiteten Modell der fördernden Prozesspflege können sein: * AEDL Sich pflegen: Frau M. wäscht sich in einer Woche das Gesicht selbst. * AEDL Essen und trinken: Herr R. nimmt innerhalb eines Monats ein Kilogramm zu. * AEDL Sich beschäftigen: Herr. K. möchte nach dem Umzug in seiner neuen Umgebung eine sinnvolle Beschäftigung finden. Pflegemaßnahmen Zur Erreichung der festgelegten Pflegeziele planen Pflegekraft und Pflegebedürftiger gemeinsam die notwendigen konkreten Pflegemaßnahmen. Diese auch als Pflegeintervention bezeichneten Handlungen werden als die Anwendung pflegerischer und interpersoneller Fähigkeiten, die Unterrichtung und das Beraten des Pflegeempfängers sowie die Organisation und die Delegation der Arbeit definiert.Maria Mischo-Kelling, Henning Zeidler: Innere Medizin und Krankenpflege. 1992, 2. überarb. Aufl., Urban und Schwarzenberg, München, ISBN 3-541-13892-0, S. 2–6 Bei der Planung werden neben den Bedürfnissen und Ressourcen des Pflegebedürftigen und seiner Angehörigen auch die institutionellen Rahmenbedingungen wie Personalstand und Pflegemittel in Betracht gezogen. Sofern Pflegestandards oder Expertenstandards definiert sind, reicht deren Angabe, sie ersetzen jedoch nicht die Verpflichtung zur individuellen Planung, sondern erleichtern die Planung von Maßnahmen im Rahmen häufig auftretender Pflegeprobleme. Nicole Menche: Repetitorium Pflege Heute. Elsevier,Urban&FischerVerlag, 2006, ISBN 3-437-27840-1, S. 40–41 In Deutschland sind für die Beschreibung der Pflegemaßnahmen und die im Anschluss an die Durchführung erfolgende Dokumentation die Kurzbeschreibungen vollständige Übernahme (VÜ), teilweise Übernahme (TÜ), Unterstützung (U) sowie Beratung, Anleitung und Beaufsichtigung (BA) für die Angabe des Umfangs der Pflege üblich und entsprechen den zugrundeliegenden gesetzlichen Vorgaben. Beispiele für Pflegemaßnahmen anhand der Pflegeziele: * AEDL Sich pflegen: Anleitung zur Gesichtswäsche im Rahmen der morgendlichen Körperpflege um 7.30 Uhr durch die Pflegekraft. * AEDL Essen und trinken: Bei allen Mahlzeiten in Absprache mit der Küche bevorzugte Speisen sowie zusätzliche Zwischenmahlzeiten um 15.00 und 22.00 Uhr vorbereiten und anbieten. * AEDL Sich beschäftigen: Begleitung und Transport zur Seniorensportgruppe am Mittwoch um 16.00 Uhr und zum Seniorenfrühschoppen am Samstag um 10.30 Uhr durch den Zivildienstleistenden. Herr K. und Angehörige durch den Sozialdienst regelmäßig über zusätzlich stattfindende Angebote informieren. Stimmt das Pflegeresultat bei der abschließenden Evaluation nicht mit der Zielvorgabe überein, werden die Gründe hierfür untersucht. Mögliche Gründe können eine lückenhafte Informationssammlung, eine Fehleinschätzung der Ausgangssituation oder des Pflegebedarfs, eine zu weite Setzung des Pflegeziels oder die Planung unangemessener Pflegemaßnahmen sein. Anschließend erfolgt eine Anpassung des Pflegeplans an die Ist-Situation, erreichte Pflegeziele verlieren Priorität, neu aufgetretene oder nicht erreichte Ziele werden formuliert und geplant. Dokumentation und Aufbau eines Pflegeplans Die Planung hat den Charakter einer Pflegeverordnung und ist für alle an der Pflege Beteiligten bindend. Im Pflegeplan werden die dem Assessment und der Informationssammlung folgenden Phasen des Pflegeprozesses in schriftlicher oder virtueller Form aufbereitet, üblicherweise werden die ermittelten Pflegeprobleme, Fähigkeiten und Ressourcen, Pflegeziele, Pflegemaßnahmen und deren Überprüfung einander zugeordnet. Das kann wie bei Zeilen auf gleicher Höhe im Papierformular oder z. B. mit Textbausteinen im Computer nach ATL sortiert werden. Die Hinterlegung der Pflegeplanung als Pflegeplan dient einerseits der Sicherstellung fachlicher Kontinuität der Pflege im Verlauf und gewährt allen an der Pflege Beteiligten Zugang zu den nötigen Informationen um die Pflege praktisch durchzuführen. Der Pflegeplan gilt als eines der zentralen Dokumente innerhalb pflegerischer Dokumentationssysteme, anhand dessen bei der Qualitätskontrolle (Evaluation) der Soll-/Ist-Zustand objektiv beurteilt werden und die erbrachte Leistung transparent dargestellt werden kann. Im Rahmen des Pflegeplans sollen alle durchgeführten Pflegemaßnahmen zeitnah und ortsnah dokumentiert werden - mit Handzeichen oder Unterschrift der Pflegekraft. Werden Maßnahmen nicht durchgeführt ist dies unter Angabe von Gründen ebenfalls zu dokumentieren! Dies dient der Nachvollziehbarkeit der Pflegeleistung. Hiermit werden rechtlichen Anforderungen Genüge getan, beziehungsweise wird die Pflegequalität auch im juristischen Sinne der Beweissicherung belegbar gemacht.MDK Beispiel: Typischer Aufbau eines Pflegeplans in vereinfachter Darstellung Literatur * Birgitt Budnik: Pflegeplanung leicht gemacht. Unter Mitarbeit von Reinhard Lay und Bernd Menzel; Elsevier - Urban & Fischer Verlag, München, 6. Auflage 2009 (182 Seiten, 22,- EUR / 34,00 SFr; ISBN 978-3-437-26953-0) * Verena Fiechter, Martha Meier: Pflegeplanung. Eine Anleitung für die Praxis. Basel, Recom, 1993, 9. Auflage, ISBN 3-7244-8574-3 * Manfred Hülsken-Giesler: Der Zugang zum anderen: Zur theoretischen Rekonstruktion von Professionalisierungsstrategien pflegerischen Handelns im Spannungsfeld von Mimesis und Maschinenlogik. Band 3 von Pflegewissenschaft und Pflegebildung, V&R unipress, 2008, ISBN 3-89971-373-7 * Medizinischer Dienst der Spitzenverbände der Krankenkassen e.V. (Hrsg.): Grundsatzstellungnahme Pflegeprozess und Dokumentation - Handlungsempfehlungen zur Professionalisierung und Qualitätssicherung in der Pflege. April 2005. Online verfügbar unter: Pflegeprozess (PDF; 1,7 MB) * Nicole Menche: Repetitorium Pflege Heute. Elsevier,Urban&FischerVerlag, 2006, ISBN 3-437-27840-1 * Kerstin Menker: Pflegetheorie und -praxis. Elsevier,Urban&FischerVerlag, 2006, ISBN 3-437-47930-X Einzelnachweise für Zitate, Belegstellen Siehe auch * Pflegeplanung kurz * Pflegedokumentation Formulierungshilfen zur Erstellung eines individuellen Pflegeplanes Im Stationsalltag bestehen fast immer Formulierungsschwierigkeiten bei der Pflegeplanung. Daher kommt es zu unvollständigen oder nicht aussagekräftigen Formulierungen in den Pflegeplanungen Bartholomeyczik, S. and M. Morgenstern (2004). "Qualitätsdimensionen in der Pflegedokumentation - eine standardisierte Analyse von Dokumenten in Altenpflegeheimen." Pflege 17(3): 187-195. Unterstützung können hier standardisierte Pflegeklassifikationen bieten. Sie haben Pflegeprobleme/Pflegediagnosen, Pflegeziele und/oder Pflegemaßnahmen klassifiziert. Aus ihnen kann der konkrete Plan stimmig zusammengefügt werden. EDV-Programme bieten solche Textbausteine in ihrem Lieferumfang an; bzw. können damit ergänzt werden. Die bekanntesten Pflegeklassifikationssysteme im deutschsprachigen Raum sind nachfolgende: * European Nursing Care Pathways (ENP) klassifiziert Pflegediagnosen, Pflegeziele und PflegemaßnahmenWieteck, P., Ed. (2013). Praxisleitlinien Pflege, Planen und Dokumentieren auf Basis von Pflegediagnosen der Klassifikation ENP. Kassel, RECOM Verlag. * International Classification of Nursing Practice (ICNP) mit Hilfe der Begriffe der verschiedenen Achsen können sowohl Aussagen zur Pflegediagnosen, -outcome und -pflegemaßnahme durch die Pflegeperson postkombinatorisch entwickelt werden. * Leistungserfassung in der Pflege (LEP) klassifiziert Pflegeleistungen * North American Nursing Diagnoses Association (NANDA) klassifiziert PflegediagnosenNANDA-International (2013). NANDA I Pflegediagnosen Definitionen und Klassifikation 2012 -2014. Kassel, RECOM Verlag . * Nursing Outcome Classification (NOC) klassifiziert pflegerische OutcomesMoorhead, S., Johnson, M., Maas, M., & Swanson, E. (Eds.). (2013). Nursing Outcomes Classification (NOC): Measurement of Health Outcomes (5th ed.). St. Louis, MO: Elsevier * Nursing Intervention Classification (NIC) klassifiziert pflegerische InterventionenBulechek, G. M., H. K. Butcher, et al. (2013). Nursing INterventions Classification (NIC), 6. Auflage. St. Louis, Missouri. Weltweit gibt es zahlreiche weitere Pflegeklassifikationssysteme, welche Pflegediagnosen, -ziele und Maßnahmen beschreiben und zur Pflegeprozessdokumentation eingesetzt werden könnten. _____ Der Artikel basiert auf eigenen Beiträgen und denen anderer … * Pflegeplanung In der WP, dort auf der Pflegeplanung&action=history Versionsseite auch Nachweis der Autorinnen. Lizensiert durch „Creative Commons Attribution/Share Alike“